


The Demon's First Slave from San Fransokyo.

by Anonymous



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock Rings, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Deepthroating, Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Frottage, Incest, M/M, Milking, Mind Control, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tadashi Hamada has just finished his work on a project.A demon suddenly appeared out of nowhere and forced him to a fight.Can Tadashi win against this demon?
Relationships: Cervius/Tadashi Hamada, DDC/Tadashi Hamada, Hiro Hamada/Tadashi Hamada
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29
Collections: Anonymous





	The Demon's First Slave from San Fransokyo.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Redflash_ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redflash_ao3/gifts).



It was late at night at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, Tadashi was just finishing his work for his new project as assigned by Professor Callaghan.

“And done.” Tadashi proclaimed as he typed one last key into his code.

“Hmmm.” Someone hummed behind the college student.

“Who’s there?!” Tadashi growled as he got into a fighting stance, wary of his surroundings.

“I’m very early in this world’s timeline.”

Tadashi tried to look around and found no one in his immediate surroundings. Nevertheless he remained on guard as he was sure that source of the voice was nearby.

Suddenly, Tadashi found himself restrained.

The Hamada looked behind him and found out that the person who was restraining him was a man wearing: a tattered shirt, fully exposing his chest and abs; a piece of thong, leaving nothing to the imagination and; a pair of worn out brown boots.

“Let me go you pervert.” Tadashi growled as he struggled from the man’s hold.

“It’s no use.” The same voice from earlier. “He won’t listen to you.”

A being inexplicably formed in front of Tadashi’s eyes. He couldn’t understand what just happened but he knew that who just appeared was bad news.

“It’s no use struggling my dear roboticist.” The new arrival cooed mockingly. “He was a hero in his world, he’s bound to have a strong grip.”

Tadashi ignored the new arrival’s words and continued struggling.

Although he can’t help but look at the new person, especially his peculiar appearance.

The man before him, if he was even a person had skin tight pants and crop top, a wagging tail and a pair of horns.

“A demon?”

“Give the genius a prize!” The apparent demon clapped his hands.

The man who was restraining Tadashi responded by ripping his upper clothes, exposing his toned torso.

“Wha-“

“I did say to give you a prize.” The demon shrugged.

“Who are you?! What do you want with me?! Let me go!”

“My, my, what a noisy slave you are.” The demon clicked his tongue. “To answer your question, you can call me DDC or Cervius and yes I am a demon.” He chuckled as he cupped Tadashi’s face. “You were my first choice but fate had other plans for you.” He pouted. “Although I do wonder…” He trailed off.

Cervius simply shook his head and snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, Tadashi was once wearing the clothes that were torn earlier.

“My hero, please release Mr. Hamada.” Cervius requested with a smile. “I’d like to fight with him for a while.”

“As you wish milord.” The Hero nodded and released his hold on the Hamada before bowing at his master.

“Oh and don’t leave just yet.” Cervius added as he licked his lips.

Tadashi ignored the conversation Cervius had with the fallen hero and immediately grabbed a hammer from his workbench and attempted to bash it on the demon’s head.

The demon simply disintegrated and reformed behind the Hamada.

“Never thought you had it in you Tadashi.” Cervius licked his lips once more. “Oh this’ll be so much fun.”

Cervius summoned a red-tinted sword and pointed it towards the Hamada.

“How about a wager?” Cervius offered. “We fight without weapons or powers and if you’ll win I will leave you and this world be and if I do, you’ll be my _first_ in this world.”

“First what?” Tadashi narrowed his eyes as he placed the hammer back to the workbench. “Slave?”

“Oh you steal.” Cervius cackled. “That’s your second prize today.” He giggled. “Don’t mind if I do.”

Cervius dashed towards the Hamada, dropping the sword in the process, and began a barrage of punches and kicks, all of which Tadashi managed to block.

As soon as Tadashi saw an opening, he delivered a kick to the side and followed it up with a few punches to the face.

Cervius was _forced_ to a defensive position and was _forced_ to move backwards in part of Tadashi’s attacks.

Despite the obvious defensive position he had taken, Cervius couldn’t help but smirk at the turn of events. He had already rigged the place before he revealed himself to the Hamada.

As If on cue, Tadashi stepped on a spot that was tinted pink and his crotch sported a bulge.

“Wha-“Tadashi’s eyes narrowed at the demon. “You cheated!”

“I’m offended that you would accuse me of such act.” Cervius acted hurt. “How could I have done such a thing?”

“You’re claimed to be a demon!” Tadashi fired back as he delivered a kick to the gut.

“Yeah, well true, but I’m a demon of my word.” Cervius shrugged as he blocked the kick. “Haven’t had the time to use any of my powers on you.” He admitted as he dodged the subsequent punches. “You just happened to step on the trap I laid for someone else.”

It was true while Tadashi was Cervius’s first choice, he also knew of his fate down the line. He went down the line and looked for another one instead, one of his friends, the big muscular one.

“Leave my brother alone.”

“Your brother’s cute, don’t get me wrong, he’s actually third on my list.” Cervius shrugged. “I was more referring to that muscly friend of yours.” He grinned. “Umm those huge muscles, I do wonder if his posterior is as tight as I imagined it to be.”

“Leave Wasabi alone.” Tadashi growled and attempted to punch the demon’s face.

“Oh Tadashi.” Cervius leaned his head sidewards and to dodge the Hamada’s attack. “You’re just too damn heroic for your own good.” He grabbed Tadashi’s arm and flipped him to the other side. “No wonder you’d end up _that_ way.”

Tadashi groaned in pain as he found himself on the floor. He ignored the demon’s words and immediately kicked the demon’s ankles, knocking Cervius down.

“Naughty slave.” Cervius scoffed. “You hardly listened to a word I said.”

Cervius vanished from the floor and reappeared in front of his opponent, standing.

“Oh well, your loss.” The demon shrugged.

Cervius dashed towards his opponent and delivered a kick to the Hamada’s side and immediately followed up by a punch to the gut, none of which were blocked or dodged.

Taking the hits, Tadashi groaned in pain once more.

But he didn’t earn his black belt in Karate to lose easily but he also knew not to attack rashly.

Cervius, was fed up from waiting from Tadashi to retaliate and attacked instead, he dashed towards his opponent with his right fist pulled back. He delivered the punch as soon as arrived at the Hamada’s location.

The demon followed it up by a series of kicks and punches.

All of which were expertly blocked by the roboticist.

“I like me some decent fighter.” Cervius licked his lips.

The demon delivered another punch at his opponent, which was blocked and held. He opted to punch the Hamada with his other hand with the same result.

With Cervius’ upper limbs restrained, the demon used his tail to cut a hole unto the crotch of Tadashi’s pants, exposing the hard on he was sporting the entire fight.

“You cheated.” Tadashi growled as he flipped the demon on his back.

“Technically speaking, my tail is a part of my body.” Cervius reappeared standing behind his opponent. “It’s still ‘fighting without weapons’” he justified his actions. “Hand-to-hand combat as they say.”

Tadashi ignored his exposed hard appendage that was twirling with every movement as he continued his assault on the demon. He delivered punches, kicks, even what would normally be called underhanded strikes.

“Cervius simply blocked the punches and evaded the kicks coming his way. He continued doing so until he was near his opponent and gripped Tadashi’s twirling hard on.

“G-gaah!”

“That’s simply a taste my dear.” Cervius smirked as he kicked Tadashi on his abdomen, staggering the Hamada backwards.

The fight continued on for a few seconds with Tadashi landing a few hits while DDC simply opted to evade and touch the Hamada’s exposed organ.

“This has gotten long enough and I’m getting bored.” The demon sighed. “Shouldn’t have given my word about playing fair.”

“Playing fair?” Tadashi scoffed. “You hardly did any of the sort.” He protested.

“I didn’t use my powers didn’t I?” Cervius raised an eyebrow. “Nevertheless, Tadashi you lose.”

“I haven’t lost yet.” Tadashi denied the claim. “I can still fight you.”

“You’re not a shounen anime protagonist so quit that claim.” Cervius rolled his eyes. “You’re already exhausted.”

Tadashi ignored the demon’s words and charged at his opponent, rearing to deliver another hit in.

“Hero if you would?”

“Yes milord.”

The corrupted hero, who was watching the entire scuffle silently, appeared in front of his master and grabbed hold of Tadashi’s wrists and the collar of Tadashi’s shirt and flipped him to the floor, on his back.

“Take care of him.”

“Of course milord.”

The hero flipped Tadashi on his front side and struck his neck, putting him unconscious.

“With that done.” Cervius gave another smirk. “Show me what you’ve learned hero.”

Black liquid started to ooze on the floor as a black-red cross formed from the liquid, crucifying the Hamada in the process.

“Yes milord.”

* * *

Tadashi woke up to the hero who was restraining him earlier licking on his hard dick. He tried to push the hero away when he found out that his wrists were cuffed to a cross as his feet dangled.

“Well that was fast.” Cervius commented. “Your white magic spell is still potent despite your corruption hero.” He observed. “That’s impressive.”

“I thank you for the praise lord Cervius.” The hero bowed in front of his master before continuing with his task: blowing on Tadashi’s hard dick.

“What are you doing you perverts?!” Tadashi tugged on his cuffs. “Get me out of here.” He growled.

“Hero” Cervius gave a silent order.

The hero bit on Tadashi’s cock slightly, making the Hamada scream from the pain.

“Let’s have another deal Tadashi.” Cervius stood and walked towards the Hamada’s crucified form. “I won’t gag you and you just enjoy what you’re given. I do enjoy hearing moans of pleasure” He offered as he caressed on Tadashi’s balls. “Or you could continue to shout profanities at us and my little hero here is going to bite your lovely dick off.” He gave a toothy grinned and gripped the base of the roboticist’s cock tightly.

Tadashi nodded reluctantly before the demon let go of his appendage.

“Now that’s a good slave.” Cervius smirked. “Hero, continue.”

Cervius sat back down on his chair while the corrupted hero continued his task.

The hero continued to blow Tadashi’s cock while on all fours as the Hamada couldn’t do anything but moan and groan in pleasure.

* * *

_Tadashi on the other hand, as defiant as he can be, didn’t deign his captors any more words than he had already said. He knows that he was under their mercy, being restrained and all, but he won’t give them the satisfaction of giving them any more worded replies apart from the groans and moans he was giving off._

* * *

After giving the bound Hamada a blowjob for a few more minutes, the corrupted hero turned his back on Tadashi and raised his right leg.

The black underwear the hero was wearing turned into a bat, exposing the hero’s hardened appendage, before morphing into a cock ring placed on the base of Tadashi’s cock.

The corrupted hero dropped some saliva unto his hand before shoving it inside his asshole, loosening it for the hardened manhood he had been blowing earlier.

As soon as his asshole was stimulated and loose enough, the corrupted hero retrieved his hand from his ass then lined the still hard Hamada dick on his entrance.

“This is another taste of what’s to come.” Cervius commented. “Enjoy Tadashi.” He finished in a sing-song voice.

The corrupted hero shoved Tadashi’s dick inside his ass and began moving forwards and backwards. He continued to move to stimulate both his and Tadashi’s organs as the Hamada could only groan and moan as response to what has been happening.

* * *

_Tadashi could admit that the pleasure he was feeling wasn’t anything like he experienced before. The corrupted hero’s ass was tighter than he experienced, making his current circumstance all the more pleasurable._

_However, Tadashi was still defiant. He tried to stifle his moans to no avail but he was still able to restrain himself from giving any sort of verbal response._

_Let alone beg for release._

_He would not do that._

* * *

The corrupted hero took Tadashi’s dick out of his entrance before facing the bound college student and planted a passionate kiss on the Hamada. He summoned a small black orb that attracted a few chairs to him it.

The hero stacked those chairs at a certain height before climbing on top of it and shoved his dick inside the Hamada’s mouth. He forced the Hamada to bob back and forth to stimulate his manhood.

Tadashi gagged but was forced to ignore his reflex as he felt the corrupted hero plunging his dick inside the mouth rather forcefully.

The corrupted hero continued pushing himself onto Tadashi’s face. He removed himself from the bound college student before he removed a chair from the stack. He stood on his hands on top of the stack of chairs, just enough for his head to reach the Hamada’s still hard cock.

The corrupted hero proceeded to drool on the dick before sucking it as he leaned legs unto towards Tadashi, effectively shoving the hero’s own dick inside the Hamada’s mouth. He bobbed his head backwards and forwards.

Tadashi on the other hand was gagging from the dick inside his mouth. This was when he thought of something, maybe if this corrupted hero were to have his release, maybe he’ll cease his activities. He immediately got started on using his tongue, earning a moan from below.

“Someone’s fighting back.“ Cervius chuckled.

Tadashi merely rolled his eyes at the comment and focused more on getting this pervert his release. He can apply what he learned during his sessions with Fred as Scientist and Guinea Pig, or as friends with benefits.

Taken by surprise, the hero was unsuccessful with his task as he continued to moan from the sensations he was feeling on his crotch. He didn’t expect the bound roboticist to fight back even in his situation.

Cervius let out a sigh before he conjured a tentacle from the floor and forcefully grabbed the corrupted hero away from Tadashi.

The Hamada was given a brief period of relief as the corrupted hero was forcibly removed from him. He opened and closed his mouth a few times to ease the soreness he was feeling on his jaw.

The conjured tentacles delivered the still moaning hero to his master, who stroked his dick at a fast pace.

Cervius, while still stroking the corrupted hero’s dick, walked towards the bound college student.

Even while stroking the hero, the demon summoned his red-tinted sword and telepathically ordered it to cut Tadashi’s clothing to shreds, leaving the Hamada bound and naked in the middle of his laboratory.

Cervius continued stroking the hero as the conjured tentacles positioned the demon’s slave upside down and in front of the bound and very naked Hamada.

As if on cue, as soon as the hero’s cock was _aimed_ at the captive, the corrupted hero cummed and sprayed Tadashi with his seed, lots and lots of seed.

* * *

_Tadashi would really love to come but no, the demon had to edge him._

_Damn that demon_

_Damn this stupid cock ring._

_If only he could get out of his restraints, which he had been trying since he found out about them, but to no avail._

_He would not stoop so low as to beg for release._

_Never._

* * *

“I’m disappointed in you hero.” Cervius knelt down and look at his failure of a slave eye-to-eye. “Tadashi Hamada is an ordinary human and he still bested you despite his situation.” The demon stood up. “Await your punishment back home.”

Cervius snapped his fingers and a big spherical object oozed out of the floor. The sphere opened up like a mouth and ate the corrupted hero. It then sank back the floor and disappeared.

“I’m impressed Tadashi.” Cervius praised. “No one, and I mean no one, in my entire existence has showed defiance like you did just now. You still fought back even when I had you bound.” He smirked.

Tadashi merely glared at the demon. He was caught off guard when something appeared and swallowed the corrupted hero. He was still able to stop himself from verbally reacting.

“No reply?” Cervius inquired. “That’s fine.”

The demon began to hold his head with both of his hands.

“If you want something done right, you do it yourself.”

Cervius pulled his hair and pink orb began to travel towards the Hamada’s head, effectively mind controlling him.

The Hamada’s restraints on the cross loosened before he landed on the floor upright, with the hero’s seed still dripping from his naked body. Tadashi walked towards an empty table and laid on it facing the ceiling.

The black cock ring once again turned into a bat before it stretched itself and turned into something shapeless. It still landed on the base of Tadashi’s dick and formed into another cock ring but this time black tendrils extended from it.

These tendrils snaked towards the table’s limbs and formed black cuffs, one for each knee, cuffing the Hamada’s knees to them effectively spreading the college student.

Another pair of tendrils snaked down Tadashi’s legs from the cuffs and meet by the Hamada’s ankles, forming another pair of cuffs, tying his feet together.

In the same way, a tendril snaked its way on Tadashi’s torso, from the cock ring, towards the Hamada’s wrists and another pair of cuffs appeared, tying his hands together.

The demon spread the corrupted hero’s seed on Tadashi’s entire body, making him glisten under the fluorescent lamp, like a museum artifact that shines under any kind of light source.

Cervius snapped his fingers and effectively ending his mind control over the Hamada, with the last order being to close his eyes.

Tadashi stirred from unconsciousness and immediately struggled against his bonds, finding himself tied on top of a table.

“Look who’s awake.” Cervius smirked as he walked towards Tadashi’s face. “Since you’ve managed defeat my slave despite your _position.”_ He cupped Tadashi’s balls. “Let’s see how you fare against me.” He grinned before slamming his lips unto the bound student’s own lips.

Cervius shoved his tongue inside the Hamada’s mouth, instantly winning the battle of dominance as his hand caressed the restrained Hamada’s manhood then stroked is sensually.

Tadashi struggled and struggled against his restraints, only to find that his handcuffs and ankle cuffs were connected. Nevertheless he continued to struggle while letting out muffled moans and groans due to the lips and tongue that occupied his mouth, courtesy of the demon.

This continued for a few moments, with the demon’s tongue exploring every inch of Tadashi’s mouth while his hand set a slow pace with stroking the Hamada’s cock.

Tadashi breathed in a huge amount of air as soon as the demon decided to vacate his mouth. He panted and tried to catch his breath from the experience.

“How was that for a kiss?” Cervius showed a toothy grin.

Tadashi let out moans and groans as he continued to breathe in more air but he did send a glare at the demon as response.

“Nothing?” The demon raised an eyebrow. “You’re really committed on not giving any verbal responses huh?”

Tadashi continued to glare at the demon.

“Oh well.” Cervius shrugged.

The demon didn’t give any warnings as he immediately attacked Tadashi’s nipples, Cervius’s mouth on one and his other hand on the other, louder moans and groans were heard as a response. He used his tongue to flick and lick on the Hamada’s nipple then suck on it.

The demon also didn’t let up stroking Tadashi’s manhood nor did he increase the pace of which he was stroking the hard appendage.

“I’m even more impressed Tadashi.” Cervius praised his captive. “You have yet to break under this pleasures.” He continued. “I remember Link breaking when he was being milked by your friend earlier.” He hummed. “How could I forget Shiro and Sora, they were the few of the longest one to break.” He added. “The only reason I was able to break them was because they I’ve edged them through and through that they wanted release.” He supplied as he continued on stroking at a slow pace.

Cervius continued to stroke Tadashi’s cock for some time and played with his nipples and mouth alternately.

He then suddenly stopped and climbed on the table, letting his pants and boots fade in the process.

“I’m getting bored.” Cervius admitted. “Let’s see how you deal with this.”

The demon forcefully sat on Tadashi’s crotch with a thud.

Tadashi managed to let out a grunt as his hard cock was sat on, straining against the demon’s weight. He glared at the demon before he continued struggle, hoping to free himself from his new restraints.

“A silent treatment huh?” Cervius hummed as he grinded his ass on Tadashi’s dick. “I do love me some feisty men.” He grinned maliciously. “Breaking them is always so much fun.”

Cervius continued rubbing his ass onto Tadashi’s manhood for some time before he took the initiative of playing with the Hamada’s nipples as he continued to grind on the man’s manhood.

“You know.” Cervius hummed. “I’ve always wondered how your cock felt like.” He admitted as he stood up. “I guess I’ll find it out for myself, won’t I?”

Cervius knelt by the Hamada’s abdomen as his hand prepped the hardened dick that he was holding. He steadied the dick before he impaled himself by the raging hard on.

“O-oooh.” Cervius let out a moan before smirking. “You’re so hard Tadashi.”

“G-gaaah.” Tadashi was forced to let out as he felt himself going inside Cervius’s ass.

“Still nothing huh?” Cervius tilted his head. “Oh well, I still have tricks up my sleeve.” He shrugged as he started his hips in any motion he liked, stimulating both himself and his captive. “How’d you like that huh Tadashi?”

As Cervius moved his hips, he slammed his lips unto Tadashi’s and at the same time used both of his hands to play with the captive’s nipples.

Tadashi, in his situation could only let out muffled groans and moans of pleasure.

The Hamada continued to struggle against his restraints but his mind was soon muddled by the intense pleasure he was feeling.

“Someone’s starting to break.” Cervius sang before he slammed his lips once more with the Hamada’s, muffling out their voices.

* * *

_As soon as Tadashi realized that he was falling for the demon’s trap, he restarted his efforts of breaking free. He thought of Hiro, his friends, his aunt, his professors and his peers. If he doesn’t break free from this demon’s grasp, he feared that they could be next._

* * *

Due to the Hamada’s struggles, the demon was forced to vacate Tadashi’s lips to comment.

“You have an impressive willpower Tadashi.” The demon praised once more. “I know you were about to break but somehow you managed to prevent that from happening.” He added.

“If I don’t then you’ll go after my brother and my friends.” Tadashi spat in between moans. “I’ll make sure that you won’t ever lay your perverted hands on them.” He glared at the demon.

“And he talks!” Cervius mocked. “And for that you have a special prize.”

Cervius willed his tail to stop wagging and float by his side, he shape-shifted his extra appendage to dildo.

“This one goes inside your ass.” Cervius informed his captive. “Be sure to enjoy it.” He grinned before he drooled on his dildo-dick and gave it a lick.

The demon willed his tail back behind him and caressed the Hamada’s unused asshole. The tail caressed and eased itself on the tight asshole before forcing itself in.

“G-ga-gaaah!” Tadashi grunted in response as he felt the tail penetrating inside him.

“O-oh?” Cervius commented as he flicked on the Hamada’s nipple. “I was under the impression that your ass is a virgin.” He admitted. “It seems like we have someone who likes to take it in.” He lustfully grinned at his captive.

“What’s it to you demon.” Tadashi spat while glaring at the demon riding him.

“Nothing really.” Cervius shrugged. “I’m just impressed is all, no wonder you managed to best my hero earlier.”

With that praise, Cervius continued his task on stimulating both Tadashi’s dick and asshole with his own tail and ass while his arms and mouth worked on to stimulate the Hamada’s mouth and chest; by way of playing with the captive’s nipples.

Muffled moans and groans echoed throughout the building as the clock struck 12 Midnight.

Cervius was still riding Tadashi’s cock but his tongue was flicking Tadashi’s nipple while his hands were preoccupied with the other nipple and the Hamada’s balls.

Tadashi on the other hand was letting out moan after moan. How could he, not when: his dick was ridden, a dildo was coming in and out of his ass, and his nipples were played with.

* * *

_The Hamada was in a dilemma: on one hand, he can already feel the pressure bubbling up at the base of his cock and he would really want to cum; on the other, he fears that if he would beg for release then the demon would eventually grab his friends and brother just to complete his collection._

_If there was one thing, the demon’s insides were a lot more pleasurable than the corrupted-hero’s ass was._

* * *

Cervius was already getting bored.

Don’t get him wrong, he had a lot of fun today, especially his encounter with his current captive.

However, this has gone on long enough and a lot of time has passed since he arrived in this world.

Tadashi Hamada was one impressive specimen. He has the willpower not to break under his hero-slave’s pleasures and even bested him, probably thinking about his friends and family.

Tadashi was indeed loyal to a fault and that loyalty will cost him.

“I’m sure you’re trying not to beg for release.” Cervius stated as he stopped everything he was doing.

Tadashi panted and attempted to catch his breath as soon as all activities ceased, even if his cock was still inside the demon and the demon’s dildo-tail was still inside his ass.

“Admirable really… but take a look at this.”

Cervius snapped his fingers as three separate screens seemingly appeared out of nowhere and were specifically angled so that the bound Hamada can see what they were showing clearly.

The screens showed static before it morphed into a scene that Tadashi had been dreading earlier.

The screen on the left showed his friend Fred getting milked by an anthropomorphic animal and his faced showed that he was enjoying it too.

The screen on the right showed his friend, affectionately named Wasabi, tied to a phallic post where he was fucking a blue silhouette, well forced to fuck a blue silhouette.

The screen in the middle was what horrified Tadashi the most. It showed his little brother, Hiro, tied to a bed while a naked boy with blue hair was blowing the younger Hamada’s cock. It then morphed into an exact replica of his little brother who then decided to ride the real Hiro’s dick.

“N-no.” Tadashi managed to let out. “H-how?!” He glared at the demon.

“It’s for me to know and you to never find out.” The demon grinned before willing his tail to vibrate intensely.

“Wh-wha-what.” Tadashi moaned at the sudden sensation.

“What will you do now Tadashi?” Cervius mocked. “I already got to your brother and friends.”

“N-no.” Tadashi despaired at the thought. “I-I.” He moaned

Seeing the results of his manipulations, Cervius jumped off of the table but his tail continued to give off intense vibration. He approached the Hamada’s ears,

“Give in.” The demon whispered. “Give in to the pleasure Tadashi.”

“I-I wo-“ Tadashi managed to moan out a response.

“He has already gotten through to your brother and friends.” Cervius whispered some more. “What can you do now?”

“I-I’ll t-try t-to sssssa-save…” Tadashi moaned.

“You can’t do anything.” The demon whispered. “Just give in.”

“Just give in.” Tadashi repeated.

“That’s it Tadashi, give in.”

The vibration from the dildo-tail intensified as Cervius continued to fuck Tadashi with it. The demon himself, satisfied with his accomplishments in whispering thoughts into the Hamada, immediately went to work on the college student’s _very_ hard cock and stroked it: starting from the slowest pace to the fastest.

Because of his success, Cervius dismissed the screens that he conjured, knowing full well that what the screens showed the Hamada were mere illusions to trick Tadashi’s mind into giving in.

DDC’s free hand went to play with Tadashi’s nipples once more as the Hamada beginning to buckle against his restraints.

“C-cumming!” Tadashi exclaimed. “Cumming!”

The cock ring let out another tendril that slithered towards Tadashi’s dickhead and turned into a black condom.

Cervius silently, well his voice was over powered by Tadashi’s exclamations, cummed on Tadashi’s cock.

As soon as Cervius’s seed landed on Tadashi’s cock, the cock ring by the dick’s base turned into a bat and landed on the black condom by the cock’s head.

The disappearance of the shapeshifting cock ring made it possible for Tadashi to ejaculate, whose seeds were collected inside the black condom.

As soon as a considerable bulge formed on the condom, it grew wings and approached Cervius, however the Hamada had yet to cease from cumming.

Tadashi’s shouts didn’t cease as he continued to cum. His seed landed on his torso, on his gaping mouth, on his hair and even on a chair. It was only a few seconds later that the Hamada stopped yelling and ceased cumming.

Tadashi was unconscious.

“He was edged for a long time.” Cervius observed. “The heightened pressure and the amount of cum that was stored overtime, due to the cock ring that blocked the passage, probably tuckered him out.” He commented.

Cervius snapped his fingers and he disappeared, including everything that happened. Chairs and tables were back in their proper places, even the seeds that dropped on the floor and other things vanished.

Tadashi’s was now wearing the clothes.

Everything that happened disappeared without a trace like it never happened in the first place.

Tadashi however was on the couch that Fred always sat on, unconscious to the happenings in his surroundings.

“Normally I would nab him but I’ll wait until his fate is sealed.” Cervius’s voice echoed throughout the entire building. “See you soon Tadashi.”

* * *

Tadashi woke up to something vibrating on his crotch. He opened his eyes and the sight of his little brother, naked and moaning, greeted him.

“Hi-hiro!” Tadashi moaned.

The sudden wave of pleasure invading his senses was what made him notice his current predicament. He and his little brother were tied up. Their thighs were intertwined and pieces of rope tied them together.

Both Hamadas’ cocks were also in the same position. A plastic wrap was used to tie both manhoods together, considering the unmistakable sheen that their dicks gave off.

Tadashi’s and Hiro’s arms were tied behind their respective backs. The ropes used on their arms were also tied to a piece of object in the ceiling, supporting both Hamadas’ body weight.

Tadashi looked down and saw that his ankles were tied together a piece of rope, as was also the case for the younger Hamada.

“Aaaaah.” Hiro moaned out.

“Hi-hiro.”

The waves of pleasure Tadashi and his younger brother were feeling were due to the vibrating bullets that were vibrating in between their cocks, inside his ass, and probably inside his brother’s posterior. The dials for the vibrating bullets were found taped on the brothers’ thigh.

One for each brother.

The last dial that was connected to the vibrating bullet in between the pair of Hamada cocks, can be found taped on Tadash’s knees.

“Ssss-sna-snap.” Tadashi moaned out. “H-hiro.”

The vibrations the brothers felt suddenly intensified, all their semi-coherent thoughts vanished. All the Hamadas could only think was the onslaught of pleasure they were both feeling from their cocks and their respective asses.

“C-cumming!” Hiro managed to groan out.

“I-I am too!” Tadashi declared in between his moans.

Not a moment soon, the vibrations sent both Tadashi Hamada and Hiro Hamada to nirvana as the both of them cummed at the same time.

Both brothers continued cumming, caking their cocks with their own seed.

However, the vibrations didn’t cease, putting the both of them into post-orgasmic torture.

Not long after, everything went black for Tadashi.

* * *

Tadashi woke up in time for him to see a helmet-like object being lifted up from his head before it promptly faded from view.

“Good you’re awake.” Cervius smirked. “You have some pretty interesting fantasies Tadashi.” He grinned lustfully.

“W-who’re you!”

Tadashi tried to walk towards the strange creature only to find himself restrained.

The Hamada’s hands were cuffed together above his head, while his lower limbs were free, he was most likely imprisoned in a glass room where he can whatever was happening outside.

Tadashi looked beyond his cell and what he noticed was a single throne at the far end in the middle. There were empty glass cells like the one he’s in scattered about in the area. He also noticed some sort of arena in the middle of the room.

“Like my throne room Tadashi?” The demon asked. “What’s the last thing you remember?”

“There was a fire, I went in and…” Tadashi decided to play along for now and answered the query. “I saw my professor stealing my brother’s invention and then an explosion.”

“I saved you.” The demon smirked. “As thanks, you’ll be my slave.” He finished before snapping his fingers.

And just like that, Tadashi remembered everything that happened in his lab months ago. From his fight to the demon to him cumming at the very end.

“Hello again Tadashi.” Cervius lustfully grinned. “While I would like to chat some more, I have a few challengers today.”

With a snap of his fingers, the empty glass cells were suddenly filled with more captives, some were fucked by tentacles, and some were milked by them.

And from what he can observe, it seemed like he and this man in a green tunic that was milked by a blue-colored twin were eldest of his captives.

“Enjoy.”

Suddenly, a white balloon robot, Baymax, appeared out of nowhere inside his glass cell.

“Baymax! Override!” Tadashi called out.

“By the way, I reprogrammed Baymax.” Cervius announced as he sat on his throne. “He only listens to me now.” He smirked. “Baymax, initiate milking display.” He ordered.

“As you wish Demon Dreadlord Cervius.” Baymax responded.

Tadashi’s reprogrammed project began to caress the Hamada’s dick using his fluffy exterior with a small shock from its defibrillators, even emitting a somewhat low vibrations.

“G-gaah!” Tadashi grunted as he felt the electrical shock. His grunts morphed into moans as he tried to struggle free from his restraints.

A display appeared on Baymax’s torso as its free hand began to extend its middle finger and attached it to Tadashi’s dickhead, just enough to cover the Hamada’s urethra.

As unexpected as when everything started, Baymax’s hands suddenly felt funny, pleasurable even.

It didn’t feel like the vinyl material he used for his project.

“I also replaced its exterior with something that’s pleasurable to the skin.” The demon informed.

Tadashi managed to glare at the demon sitting on his throne before he was hit with a wave of pleasure courtesy of his former healthcare robot.

“A-aaah.” Tadashi moaned in pleasure.

Baymax’s hand was vibrating intensely as it stroked Tadashi’s hardened cock. The pace of its stroke was fast and consistent and not to mention the added stimulation from the sudden electric shocks sent to the Hamada’s manhood.

The amount of stimulation Tadashi was receiving was stacking up and without the shapeshifting cockring, there was nothing blocking his release.

And Tadashi did.

Tadashi’s cummed Baymax’s extended middle finger, which sucked his seed which was deposited inside the robot’s body.

The Hamada was given a few moments of reprieve before a syringe materialized from the floor and injected something to his balls, which hardened his cock once more as a result.

The milking process repeated from the electrified stroking of his dick to him cumming into the robot’s extended middle finger to the syringe injecting something to his balls.

Until the last of Demon Dreadlord Cervius’s challengers for the day were defeated.

The new life of Tadashi Hamada.


End file.
